The Party
by XxLotusxX
Summary: This was a dream I had that was so funny I had to post it. Rin and I decide to have a party, so we invite everyone. Inuyasha brought sake, so there is major drunkness goind around. And what's with all the unconsciousness? They're gonna have hangovers...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Kilala, Kikyo, Aun, or Jaken, but I do own this story.**

**Notes: Rinfan24 convinced me to post this. It was a dream I had, and I didn't like the Kikyo part. But it was funny nonetheless...**

**

* * *

**

"Kimi, Rin, _please_... Just go to sleep..." Sesshomaru said exasperatedly, rubbing his temples with two fingers to rid himself of the headache that threatened to come on. He was beginning to get desperate to stop the giggling ringing in his ears.

"Okay, Sesshomaru!" I called back.

"Hey, Kimi," Rin whispered, "Wanna have a slumber party?"

"Sure, but how do we get people over here without Sesshomaru knowing?"

Rin smirked evilly and pulled a pink cell phone out of her obi. "Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Kagome gave one to all of us except Jaken. Do you know how to use it, Kimi?" Rin me handed me the cell phone.

"Yeah, who do you want me to call?"

"Everyone!" Rin almost yelled.

I looked over at Sesshomaru, who opened one gold eye at her voice. I smiled at him and he closed it again, putting his arms behind his head and crossing his legs.

I sighed in relief and looked at Rin. "You need to be quieter,"

She smiled innocently, "Sorry."

I had called everyone except Kikyo. "Are you sure you want me to call her?" I asked Rin sceptically

"Yeah, we don't want anyone to miss out on the fun."

"But she smells like dirt! And she's dead! And, trust me, it is NOT a good idea to have her and Kagome in the same room with Inuyasha. Really, do you want to have death at your slumber party?"

Rin thought for a moment. "I think people are too mean to Kikyo."

I sighed again and handed her the phone. "It's ringing. Dirt-bag should answer soon."

Rin gave me a dirty look for calling her that and put the phone to her ear.

"What do you want, Rin?" Kikyo asked.

"How'd you know it was me?"

I heard her sigh. "Caller ID."

"Oh. Hey, do you want to come for a slumber party with us? It'll be fun, and you could use some fun."

We heard excited screaming coming from the phone and then, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!!" and then the dial tone.

I looked at Rin, who still held the phone in front of her. "That was strange," I said. Rin nodded in agreement.

A little while later everyone began arriving. Sesshomaru had realized by then that Rin had called everyone up for a party. He slapped his forehead in exasperation, then covered his ears to block out the noise of music that Kagome had obviously brought. Suddenly a ball of light popped out of nowhere above them and spun.

"A disco ball?" I asked, "How is there a disco ball in this era?"

Then I felt something, or _someone,_ touch my butt I turned around and punched them in the face as hard as I could. Of course it was Miroku, not many men in this era would do that. He was unconscious in the ground when I looked. (Yes, I know I said IN the ground.)

Miroku was the first in a chain reaction of unconsciousness. As it turned out, Inuyasha decided to sneak some drinks, as in alcoholic beverages, in Kagome's backpack, and give it to everyone. I think he was drunk as he gave them out, because he tried to give one to Rin. I slapped him and said, "Inuyasha! She's a minor!" He offered one to me, I slapped him again. "And so am I!"

He rubbed his face where I had hit him and said, "Ow..." then he passed out on the ground on top of Miroku. (Notice that I didn't say IN the ground.)

What REALLY surprised me was that Sesshomaru was chugging a bottle of sake as fast as he could, and Koga was cheering for him. When he was done, he kinda wobbled a bit, burped, and fell over. Then Koga tried, but it had the same result. "Wow," I said, "I'd never expect that from Sesshomaru..."

Kagome and Kikyo were both drunken as they fought each other. Well, you can't really call it fighting when you try and slap someone, but you miss and instead slap yourself. Again with the passing out thing. I sighed. It seemed Sango was the only one who had enough sense to not drink too much. Besides Shippo, myself, and Rin of course, but, then again, we weren't allowed to drink.

We both decided after that incident, we wouldn't throw a party without first telling Inuyasha not to bring sake.

Inuyasha was the last to wake up, and the still drunken Sesshomaru was having fun with him. He would poke Inuyasha, then laugh. Then poke, then laugh... You get the pattern, right? Right.

Inuyasha wasn't too happy when he woke up to see Sesshomaru poking him, so he stood up, fell over, then stood up again and poked Sesshomaru. I sighed as the poking fight commenced. Kagome looked at me and nodded, so I walked over to them and hit their heads together, making them pass out again. "It was for their own good," I said aloud.

Man, were they gonna have a hell of a hangover in the morning...


End file.
